I have purified and characterized a cysteine proteinase from human malignant tissue. Amnion-chorion membrane in human placenta is also a rich source of this proteinase. We will obtain the amnion-chorion membranes from normal human placenta for the extraction and purification of cancer procoagulant to be used in several studies.